Wedding Dress and Sleepless Night
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau bersedia membuatkan setelan jasnya untukku." Alis bertaut, Ramuda berusaha tak menggubris ucapan barusan. Apa-apaan permintaan itu? Memangnya Pak Tua ini akan menikah dengan siapa? Ramuda rasanya ingin tertawa, walau dalam hati berdoa semoga yang barusan adalah candaan.


====Wedding Dress and Sleepless Night====

Cast : Jinguji Jakurai, Amemura Ramuda

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life.

Rated : M for explicit content

Disclaimer : HIFUMAI dan semua karakter milik KR, IF, dan semua pengurusnya lah. FF ini punya saya.

Summary : "Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau bersedia membuatkan setelan jasnya untukku." Alis bertaut, Ramuda berusaha tak menggubris ucapan barusan. Apa-apaan permintaan itu? Memangnya Pak Tua ini akan menikah dengan siapa? Ramuda rasanya ingin tertawa, walau dalam hati berdoa semoga yang barusan adalah candaan. "Dan buat untuk dirimu sendiri, sesuatu yang cocok dengan milikku. Ah, atau kau ingin memakai gaun juga?"

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /slapped/ Judul gak nyambung. OOC mungkin. Semua yang ada didalam tulisan ini murni khayalan saya saja. jangan disangkut pautkan dengan story mereka. Nanti kamu asin, atau pantadmu sakit /dibegal

Happy reading~

===xxx===

Ada helaan nafas disela langkahnya. Tangan lentik itu kemudian meraih gagang pintu setelah kode apartemen terkonfirmasi. Sambil masuk dan melepas sepatu, iris biru langit itu melirik sepasang lainnya yang sudah berada di tempat seharusnya. Pertanda ada manusia lain di kediaman itu. Yah, bukan hal aneh mengingat memang ada seorang lagi yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan itu tertuju untuknya saat dia memasuki ruang tengah. Sosok itu masih sama, tampak angkuh di luar walau aslinya tidak seperti itu. Tak ada jawaban selain map yang terlempar ke atas meja dan tubuh yang terbanting ke atas sofa. Sebelah tangan menarik pita merah yang menghiasi kerah, melepas satu kait kancing dan mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah. Tampak kelelahan dan jengah.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu." Surai merah muda itu bergerak saat kepala si pemilik miring, menatap heran pada dokter yang merangkap sebagai housemate nya. "Tadinya kupikir kita bisa makan malam bersama. Tapi kau pulang selarut ini, jadi aku makan lebih dulu. Aku bisa hangatkan pasta nya untukmu."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Onee-san sudah mengajakku makan tadi." Dia bangkit, ke arah dapur. Kembali dengan sekaleng kola dan meneguknya rakus. "Fuwaaahhh." Suara lucu itu dibuat-buat, ada lelehan hasil tumpahan yang mengalir dari sudut bibir menurun ke leher.

"Amemura-kun." Satu desahan nafas terdengar, dibalas tautan alis penuh tanya. "Tidak baik minum kola di malam hari."

"Lalu aku harus minum apa?"

"Air putih."

"Mem-bo-san-kan~~" lidahnya terjulur, tak lama tertawa pelan. Langkah menghampiri si dokter, meletakkan kolanya di atas meja kemudian mulai tertarik pada buku besar di tangan Jakurai. "Apa ini?"

"Hanya daftar pasien yang harus check up besok." Ramuda mengangguk tanpa antusias. Dia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebatang lolipop. "Lalu- ini pekerjaanmu?" Jakurai mengambil salah satu kertas dari dalam map yang dilempar Ramuda tadi. Sebuah sketsa gaun tampak disana, Jakurai bergumam memuji.

"Gaun pengantin?"

"Begitulah." Tubuh kecilnya bersandar di sofa, menatap lurus ke langit-langit dengan cahaya remang. "Aku benar-benar tidak paham kenapa mereka repot sekali soal ini."

"Tentu saja. Itu mimpi semua gadis- kurasa." Jakurai meletakkan kembali kertas sketsa itu, setelahnya mulai membereskan bukunya juga. "Semuanya ingin pernikahan yang sempurna kan?"

"Heeee." Ditariknya batang lolipop, memainkannya di tangan seolah ingin berhenti menghisapnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa tidak menaruh minat pada apapun. Makanan manis, lolipop, pekerjaan, apapun yang menjadi kesukaannya, semuanya terabaikan. "Apa kau juga begitu?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Tch." Ramuda kembali sibuk dengan lolipop. Merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban meragukan dari Jakurai. Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas, lengannya menyentuh puncak kepala Ramuda. Mengusapnya lembut sebelum mengucapkan sebuah keinginan terpendam.

"Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau bersedia membuatkan setelan jasnya untukku." Alis bertaut, Ramuda berusaha tak menggubris ucapan barusan. Apa-apaan permintaan itu? Memangnya Pak Tua ini akan menikah dengan siapa? Ramuda rasanya ingin tertawa, walau dalam hati berdoa semoga yang barusan adalah candaan. "Dan buat untuk dirimu sendiri, sesuatu yang cocok dengan milikku. Ah, atau kau ingin memakai gaun juga?"

"AP- Jangan bercanda, Jakurai!" Ramuda bangkit sembari menepis tangan Jakurai yang tadinya masih setia mengusap surainya. Si dokter terkejut, lalu tawa ringan menyusul setelahnya. "Pak Tua bodoh." Kemudian lelaki Amemura itu pergi ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

===xxx===

Jakurai menoleh saat suara terdengar berasal dari pintu kamar yang terbuka. Lelaki Amemura itu berdiri disana, mengebaskan rambut basahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bertelanjang dada, sementara handuk membelit pinggang. Menutupi area privat.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Kau mengusirku?" Ada decakan kesal, Jakurai menghela nafas. Dia selalu heran kenapa percakapan mereka selalu berakhir sebagai keributan. "Bukan begitu maksudku." Setelahnya Ramuda mendekat. Tanpa bicara apapun naik ke atas ranjang, mengabaikan tatapan risih Jakurai dan pemikirannya soal 'Astaga, kasurku bisa basah.'

"Kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?" Jakurai menggeleng, kini meletakkan buku catatan yang tadi dia pegang di atas meja di sisi kanan. Ramuda menatapnya datar disamping, seperti menunggu diajak bicara. "Kenapa kau menutup bukunya? Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Itu hanya jurnal." Ramuda bergumam sekilas, tubuhnya dibawa bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Matanya terpejam, dan kini ganti Jakurai yang menatapnya kebingungan. "Sudah larut. Segera pakai bajumu dan tidur. Kau bisa kedinginan."

"Heeee, Pak Tua. Kau sangat perhatian ya." Tatapan menggoda didapat, alis merah muda bergerak nakal. Wajahnya dibawa mendekat pada Jakurai, berhenti saat pria yang lebih tua menahan dadanya.

"Aku serius."

"Kau membosankan, Jakurai." Ramuda menjauh, pipinya menggembung lucu. Merajuk. Sebelah tangan besar mengusap surai merah muda yang basah, wangi shampo sedikit menguar. "Aku ke kamarku saja, menggambar gaun lain untuk onee-san sepertinya lebih menyenangkan." Nada bicara itu jelas mengutarakan kekesalan. Ramuda nyaris pergi tapi tangannya tertahan oleh Jakurai.

"Ah, benar juga." Sebelah tangan mengelus dagu, tampak memikirkan hal yang tadi sempat terlupa. "Aku juga serius soal setelan jasnya." Ramuda menatapnya jengah kemudian. Tangannya ditarik menjauhi Jakurai tapi tenaga yang digunakan dokter itu lebih besar, Ramuda justru jatuh tersungkur di dada Jakurai.

"B-Bodoh!" Ada rona samar, Jakurai tertawa karena nya. "Memang kau mau menikah juga?!"

"Kau mau?"

"H-Hah?!"

"Ayo menikah." Ramuda mendongak, mendapati wajah tegas itu seperti tak punya niatan bercanda sama sekali. Serius. Apa kepala Jakurai terbentur atau dia minum seteguk sake tadi?

"Kau mabuk?" Jakurai menggeleng. Ramuda bangkit, memijat pelipis. Apa-apaan perasaan bahagia yang mendadak ini?

"Argh, lupakan saja!"

"Kau akan membuatnya?"

"Berisik." Ramuda jadi gusar sendiri. Memikirkan sesuatu agar bisa keluar dari kondisi ini atau membuat Jakurai lupa soal gaun pernikahan dan semacamnya. "Ne, ossan. Berhenti bicarakan itu. Bagaimana kalau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Ramuda menyeringai, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus, Jakurai bisa merasakan itu.

"Tidak. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucapannya diabaikan. Ramuda duduk di pangkuan Jakurai dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tubuh bagian atas menurun, kepala berhenti di antara selangkangan Jakurai. Lelaki itu menahan nafas ketika Ramuda mengenggam miliknya yang setengah tegang dari luar celananya. Ada seringai lagi, Ramuda menoleh sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya 'adik'mu butuh dimanjakan." Celana piyama di tarik, milik Jakurai yang sepenuhnya tegang berada dalam genggaman Ramuda. Ada geraman halus saat batang kemaluannya mulai basah karena liur. Ramuda mengulumnya perlahan, memijat penis dengan gerakan mulutnya. Handuk yang melilit pinggangnya sudah disingkirkan, sebelah tangan dituntun untuk menggenggam milik Ramuda. Membuat si pemilik melenguh disela sesapan erotisnya saat Jakurai menurut. Tangan satu lagi justru bergerak otomatis meraba laci teratas meja nakas, mengambil dua benda dalam satu tangkapan. Cairan didalam botol dituang berantakan, melumuri tiga jari. Digunakan untuk menerobos lubang yang tersodor di hadapannya.

"Mmhhh-" Ada getaran yang membuat birahinya naik saat jari-jari panjangnya bermain di lubang sempit dan desahan Ramuda yang masih melahap penisnya. Jarinya bergerak zigzag, membuat tubuh dalam kendalinya sesekali menegang. Dadanya kadang membusung saat titik kenikmatannya tersentuh. Kemudian ada kerit-kerit gigitan yang membuat Jakurai mengerang. Keduanya seakan tahu bagian mana yang paling membutuhkan sentuhan.

"Amemura-" Jakurai menggeram saat menyerukan nama itu. Miliknya dihisap, dikulum, dibuat lebih tegang lagi. Genggaman pada penis Ramuda berubah menjadi pijatan menyenangkan. Milik keduanya makin membesar, seperti bersiap meledak bersama-sama. Jakurai memenuhi mulut Ramuda, Ramuda mengotori piyama Jakurai.

"Seingatku ada yang bilang 'tidak' tadi." Ramuda menyeka cairan yang lolos melewati bibir. Kepalanya menoleh, tersenyum menyebalkan pada Jakurai. Lelaki itu menarik diri, menahan Ramuda yang hendak bangkit dan berbalik untuk bertatap wajah dengan benar. Kini mendorong punggung Ramuda, membuatnya tersungkur ke arah ranjang.

"OI!"

"Ini karena kau tiba-tiba menyerang begitu." Jakurai memungut kondom yang tergeletak di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Memakainya tergesa, masih menahan tubuh Ramuda yang berontak. "Diamlah."

"Baka ossan! Kau pikir apa yang- AKH!" Ucapan itu terpotong, Jakurai melenguh saat sedikit kesulitan memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang intim Ramuda. Dua lengan mencengkeram erat seprai, gigi menggigiti bibir sebagai pengalihan rasa sakit. "Sa-Sakit- ARGH!" Jakurai memegang erat dua sisi pinggul Ramuda, bersiap menyerang lubangnya dengan benar. Ramuda mendapat satu hentakan lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, bertujuan agar penis besar itu tertanam seutuhnya. Ramuda meringis, merasa jika tubuh bagian bawahnya koyak. Tubuh Jakurai merendah, mencapai punggung mungil dibawahnya. Mulai memberi banyak tanda merah keunguan di banyak tempat.

Sambil mulai bergerak perlahan, bibirnya tak berhenti menjelajahi bagian belakang tubuh Ramuda dengan ciuman dan jilatan sensual. Saat terjadi sentakan yang lebih kasar, tubuh itu melengkung indah. Si pemilik mendesahkan namanya keras-keras. Jakurai menyusuri deretan tulang belakang yang menonjol dengan bibir tipisnya. Bermuara pada leher jenjang Ramuda, menyesap aroma khas lelaki itu.

"J-Jaku- sangat besar- Ahh-" Suara itu membuatnya makin liar. Hentakan pada tubuh Ramuda makin kasar. Ramuda menyesal soal desahannya barusan, wajahnya kini terbenam diantara seprai kusut yang menjadi alas kegiatan mereka. Jakurai seolah tak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk bergerak. Perut dan dadanya terasa sesak, terutama kemaluannya.

"Ramuda-" seolah memberi isyarat, Ramuda bangkit. Menumpu tubuh dengan kedua tangan dan kaki. Tubuh yang melengkung, kepala yang mendongak dan suara erotis yang ia ciptakan. Pukulan yang ia dapat pada titik nikmatnya membuat seruan keras terdengar lagi.

"S-SENSEI!" Satu sentuhan terakhir membuat keduanya mencapai puncak. Ramuda merasa penuh, hangat dan amat basah. Baik dalam tubuhnya maupun yang tergenang diantara tungkainya. Tubuhnya ambruk saat Jakurai melepas kejantanan, kemudian tubuhnya terangkat. Dipindahkan ke sisi ranjang yang kering.

"Puas? Sudah dapat yang kau inginkan?" Ramuda terkekeh, menatap Jakurai yang sibuk mencari pakaian di lemari. Tak lama kembali dengan dua pasang piyama. Lelaki Amemura itu tak menyentuh piyama yang tersodor untuknya. Masih sibuk memperhatikan Jakurai sejak mengganti pakaiannya hingga memasang alas baru di tempat yang basah karena cairan dan peluh.

"Kupikir bukan hanya aku yang butuh pelarian dari masalah pekerjaan, kan? Kau juga." Jakurai naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring di sebelah tubuh telanjang Ramuda yang kini tenggelam dalam selimut. Sementara laki-laki yang lebih muda bergerak merapat, menyembunyikan wajah di dada Jakurai. "Kau harus tidur, bukannya besok akan ada banyak pasien?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa tidur." Dekapan dilakukan, Ramuda menyamankan diri. Mulai memeluk lebih erat pada tubuh besar Jakurai. "Lagipula saat ini, kau adalah pasienku." Ramuda tergelak. Kepala mendongak, memberi tatapan meledek.

"Astaga, Jinguji Jakurai-sensei. Dokter mana yang menyetubuhi pasiennya?" sarkasme itu membuatnya tertawa pelan. Tubuh kecil Ramuda bangun lagi, sedikit merangkak naik hingga wajah keduanya sejajar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja asal pasien itu tutup mulut."

"Heeee, aku bisa mempermalukanmu kapanpun aku mau." Ada usapan pada pipi Jakurai, nada bicara menyebalkan itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin menyerang Ramuda lagi.

"Sebaiknya jangan. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi padamu." Lengannya memegang tangan Ramuda di pipinya, mengenggamnya dan memberikan sentuhan lembut disana. Ramuda menyeringai, wajahnya makin dekat dengan Jakurai. Hidung mereka rapat bersentuhan, nafas saling beradu.

"Hal buruk? Seperti apa? Kau berencana memperkosaku dengan brutal?"

"Hm, ide bagus." Jakurai menarik lengan dalam genggamannya, memberi kecupan sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Sebelah tangan dibawa masuk diantara helai surai gradasi merah muda dan violet, menarik kepala Ramuda mendekat. "Jangan salahkan aku jika benar-benar kulakukan." Ramuda tertawa di sela ciuman singkat yang dia dapat.

"Aku sangat menantikan itu."


End file.
